Mine
by ScorpiusMalfoyIsMine
Summary: A cute one shot,if you love Alvin/Britt,you got to read this!


_**This came to mind when i heard Taylor Swifts "Mine."Its awsome!START!**_

Alvin's POV

I stared at the chipette

How her bright blue eyes reflected in the water

The sparkle she had in her eyes

Unbeliveable

Its like she has super powers

"Alvin,ALVIN!"The girl of my dreams yelled

If you didn't know it was Brittany

"I'm here,im here!"I said patting her shoulder that was shaking me

See,Me and my brothers and the chipettes came to the lake.

But they ditched me,like Brittany's sisters ditched her

"Okay,just making sure!"Brittany said flashing a beautiful smile

"So...i can't belive they ditched us!"I said trying to start a conversation

"I know,its only you and me!"Brittany said as i stared at the auburn chipette

Her soft tender skin.

Her icy blue orbs.

Her smile.

Just...her.

"Alvin,your daydreaming agian!"Brittany said chuckling

"Oh,oh sorry!"I said bright red

"What were you thinking about?"Brittany asked concerned

I gulped,could i tell her?

No,no i couldn't!

"Nothing!"I said fastly

"Alright bone head."Brittany said with her usual smirk

"What did you call me,chicken legs?"I said getting the same smirk

"Oh its on bird brain!"Brittany said smiling as we got up

"Your on nerdbomber!"I said laughing

We were playfully hiting each other.

She pushed me in the water,but i pulled her in too

We were laughing having so much fun!

"Brittany,tis is the longest i haven't seen you texting!"I said shoked

Then,i heard a beep on her side pocket

"OMG!"Its emily!"Brittany yelled

"Whats so good about Emily?"I asked,i mean she see's Emily everyday

"Its been over an hour that i haven't texted her!"Brittany squealed

"Come on Britt we were having so much fun!"I said sadly as she sighed

"Okay,she will have to wait."Brittany said sighing

"Thank you."I said

"But you know i have to do this..."She said with an evil grin

Then she dunked me in the lake

"Brittany!"I said slapping her soft tender skin

"What?"Can't swim?"Brittany said smirking

"Nope,but can you?"I asked pullng her arm

I dunked her in the water now

"Alvie!"She screamed

"Britt!"I screamed

Then we both bursted out laughing

"Brittany?"I asked her nervously

"Yes Alvin?"Brittany asked

I looked at her

For a chipette,her skin was soft and tender

Everything was PERFECT about her!

"I-i need to tell you something."I told her as she nodded

"What?"She asked

Was I going to tell her?

Blow off my biggest secret?

"I-i uh..l-o.."

Thats all i got out as she giggled

"What?"She asked agian with her cute smile

"I-i well thsi will tell you!"I said tired of words

I did what i never thought i would do..

No one thought i would do it...

I _kissed her._

And she kissed back.

Our lips were locked

I wanna be with her forever.

I pressed my lips closer with her soft tender ones

Strawberry.

Thats was what her lips tasted like.

Sweet..like her.

"So are we a "thing"now?"Brittany asked pulling away from the kiss with a smile

"I think we are.."I said smiling bigger and bigger

The night got closer,it was sunset

The sun was almost down

As a new "thing" me and Brittany were going to watch it

"You know,this sounds girly but its beautiful."I said staring at the beauty

"It is."She said smiling at me

"But wanna know whats more beautiful?"I asked her

"What?"She asked me

"You."I said

Brittany blushed a bright red

"T-thanks."She whispered shyly

"Wanna know what?"I said with a smile bigger than Montana

"What?"Brittany asked

"Brittany,your the best thing that has ever been mine."I said pressing my lips on her cute ones

We kissed for like,an hour.

"Ooohhhh!"My brothers and Britt's sister's said

My luck,they all had camera's!

Brittany laughed as we were still in the water.

And we ddin't know it was raining

Whats better than a kiss in the rain?

Nothing.

"What are yall doing here?"We asked

"Well,its raining,8:00 at night and...your here alone."Eleanor said as Theo giggled

"Wait,you knew we were going to kiss?"Brittany asked as they all nodded

"Yall are so cute together!"Jeanette said smiling

"You know what Alvin?"Brittany asked putting her shoulder around me

"What?"I asked

"Your the best thing that has ever been mine."Britany said as we lip locked agian in the raining cold night


End file.
